warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Portal:Turrets
Turrets General Information * Turret Variants Range Comparison Max Stat Comparison Related Missions Update History *The Avalanche Turret was introduced in the Game Update of Sep 10, 2015. *The Fire Bomb Artillery was introduced in the Game Update of Jul 14, 2015. *The Overwatch Launcher was introduced in the Game Update of Jul 07, 2015 . *The Microwave Turret was Introduced via the Event Shop during Operation: Scorched Earth - ( Feb 19, 2015 ). *The Storm Turret was introduced in the Game Update of Feb 04, 2015. *The Flood Turret was introduced in the Game Update of Feb 04, 2015. *The Flame Cannon Turret was Introduced via the Event Shop during Operation: Dragon's Oath - ( Nov 20, 2014 ). *The Ion Turret was introduced in the Game Update of September 10, 2014. *The AA Ion Turret was introduced in the Game Update of September 10, 2014. *Turrets gained the ability to be upgraded to Level 8 in the Game Update of Jul 31, 2014. *The AA Plasma Turret was introduced in the Game Update of July 31, 2014. *Turrets gained the ability to be upgraded to Level 7 in the Game Update of Mar 05, 2014. *The Blitz Turret was introduced in the Game Update of Feb 13, 2014 . *Turrets gained the ability to be upgraded to Level 6 in the Game Update of Nov 13th 2013. *The Napalm Turret was Introduced via the Event Shop during Operation: Warlord - ( Mar 14, 2013 ). *The Cryo Turret was introduced in the Game Update of Feb 13, 2013 *The Shock Turret was Introduced via the Event Shop during Operation: Shockwave ( Dec 06, 2012 ). *The Laser Turret was introduced in the Game Update of Nov 15, 2012. *The Rocket Barrage Turret was Introduced via the Event Shop during Operation: Undead Harvest - ( Oct 26, 2012 ). *The Plasma Cannon Turret was Introduced via the Event Shop during Operation: Undead Harvest - ( Oct 26, 2012 ). *The Flak Gun Turret was introduced in the Game Update of Oct 19, 2012. *The Hellfire Turret was introduced in the Game Update of Oct 19, 2012. *The Mortar Turret replaced the Mortar Tower in the Game Update of Oct 19, 2012. *The Machine Gun Turret replaced the Gun Turret in the Game Update of Oct 19, 2012. *Dynamic Turrets were introduced in the Game Update of Oct 19, 2012. *The Mortar Turret was introduced with the Official Public Beta release of War Commander on Sept 08, 2011. *The Gun Turret was introduced with the Official Public Beta release of War Commander on Sept 08, 2011. *No Further Updates Additional Facts *All Turrets must be placed on a support structure : **''Standard Turrets'' are required to be placed on a Defense Platform. **''Command Turrets'' are required to be placed on a Level 6+ Command Center. **''Heavy Turrets'' are required to be placed on a Heavy Platform. *All Turrets require the Dozer to be placed on the appropriate support structure. *All Turrets are upgraded in the Defense Lab. **Upgrading a Turret type does NOT upgrade previously placed Turrets. **Previously placed Turrets must be swapped out for the new higher level. *''Command'' & Heavy Turrets require re-loadable Ammunition ( ) to fire. Trivia * Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First released Turret to be exclusively Anti-Ground'' - Mortar Tower **''First released Turret to be both Anti-Ground & Anti-Air'' - Gun Turret **''First released Turret to be exclusively Anti-Air'' - Flak Gun Turret **''First Turret released via the Event Shop'' - ( Tie ) - Plasma Cannon Turret & Rocket Barrage Turret **''First released Turret to produce a Status Effect'' - Shock Turret ( Shock ) **''First released Turret to require Thorium to unlock & upgrade'' - Cryo Turret **''First released Command Turret'' - Blitz Turret **''First released Heavy Turret'' - Overwatch Launcher Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 00/00/00 ) - Thread Name - ( Official ) - Relative Information Gallery War commander defense turrets lvl6 by dna 1-d7adpzq.jpg|Concept Art David Nakayama (DNA-1) Gallery - Historical ASASSAS.png|Dynamic Turrets Email Announcement GameUpdate 11-13-2013 2.png|Game Update: Nov 13, 2013 Level 6 Turrets GameUpdate 3-05-14.png|Game Update: Mar 5, 2014 Level 7 Turrets GameUpdate 07-31-2014(2).png|Game Update: Jul 31, 2014 Level 8 Turrets Navigation Category:Portal